It's Hard To Say I Love You
by CrushingPride
Summary: As it nears Valentine's Day, the gang has run into various problems. Cat's getting lots of gifts, Jade's avoiding Beck, Robbie can't contain his feelings for Cat anymore, Beck seems to be the only one interested in his and Jade's relationship, Andre has a stalker, and Tori doesn't even have a Valentine. What the shizz! (Contains: TANDRE, BADE, and CABBIE.)


_So basically, I've gotten a good response overall for my previous Victorious one-shots, so I decided to write a Victorious story with more chapters. For now, it may be 6 chapters since I'm not exactly planning to drag out the storyline for long. Bear with me, it may take a while for the next chapter to come out- my imagination being as dull and slow as it is. But I promise you I will try to end this to the best of my ability. So for now, here's Ch.1. Not really much drama and la-di-di-da since I don't tend to think dramatically but it may come later on. Oh and REVIEW, or else I will assume no one's reading this and I'll just quit and leave you wondering for life. Mwahahaha!_

_ ~JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~_

_Disclaimer: Hate it but I own nothing, unfortunately._

_ ~ATATATATATATA~_

"It's my day! It's my day!" Cat Valentine gleefully announced as she shot around the corner over to the main corridor of Hollywood Arts with a happy jump in her step.

It was her day and she'd be tickled if she didn't tell anyone about it. Ha…Tickling. Just thinking about tickling made her feel as if she were tickled.

Cat giggled at the very thought of that and made her way over to the bright and halfway opened 'Make It Shine' locker that stood out of all the other surrounding lockers.

Tori Vega stood at said locker, retrieving her books while she chatted animatedly with her best friend, Andre Harris, who also frequently exchanging words with her with an occasional laugh.

Honestly, one of them needed to ask the other out before Cat decided enough was enough and made them knock heads.

Cat paused mid- dash, as she watched her two friends with a lovesick smile. She wished she could have someone like the way those two had each other. They always had one another's back, through thick and through thin- plus it was obvious to everyone but the two that they were both interested in the other romantically.

As usual, it was as if the two had only existed as they conversed, both of them having those natural, dumbstruck grins of theirs' spread across their faces.

The oblivious two's moment was over when Cat came zooming their way after repeating her earlier proclamation again. They turned to face her, but both with different expressions.

The mixed Latina gave the redhead a look of confusion while her dreadlocked best friend shook his head before giving the petite redhead a knowing smile.

"Your day?" Tori questioned with a narrowed eyebrow. She was half expecting answer far beyond her comprehension. Why did she even bother to ask? Unless you had a brain like Cat's there was no way of fully understanding the CAT philosophy.

"Her day." Andre confirmed in agreement with a single nod before smiling again to himself.

He has known the Italian redhead for so long that he was already used to her strange and unique quirks. Not to mention, he has also dealt with his grandmother and her antics for so long that well-he pretty much got used to all the other types of crazy that happened in his life. The petite girl was nothing but a small fly compared to his grandma. Cat and his grandma even hit it off pretty well, which was a plus since his grandma's time was well-occupied and she wouldn't be able to start complaining about someone with a flashlight coming through her window when it was merely the sun or the moon or that she heard a noise when it was nothing but the creaking of her own rocking chair. Truthfully, he appreciated Cat and her bubbly, easygoing nature. The only problem with her would have to be the times where she took comments the wrong way or went bananas on one small detail. Now that was pure hell. But he loved his friend nonetheless.

Tori shot Andre the same exact look she gave Cat a few seconds ago.

Sometimes she felt that she was always left out of something that either Andre, Cat and the rest of the group went through together whether it was just a mere joke or a personal thing or event that happened way before she got to Hollywood Arts. She understood that they didn't mean for it to be that way intentionally- with the exception of Jade West- and that it wasn't their fault but still, she felt like she was out in the dark at times.

Andre shrugged at the brunette with a defensive lift of his palms just as a slam erupted; making himself and Tori jump simultaneously.

"Valentine's Day, duh?" A sharp yet feminine voice from ahead of them interrupted. The original three looked over in that direction to notice the usually black- clad Goth, Jade West and her indie- hipster boyfriend, Beck Oliver, heading their way.

As the couple finally approached the three, Jade stood a bit away from Beck as she stood face to face with Tori. The corners of her lips turned upwards as she shot the 'Make It Shine' songstress her legendary 'matter-of-fact' smirk with her arms crossed over her chest.

She then swiftly uncrossed her arms and quickly slapped a palm to her head as if she had just forgotten something important.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your little pea of a brain is too slow to even process that, so sorry," she paused and showed off a fake pout before she rolled her eyes and continued on with a sarcastic droll, "So uh, you're welcome, Dic-ding-ding!"

Even the dumbest person on Earth could connect two and two together. But not Vega. That girl was so slow that it was getting rather boring to make fun of her lately.

Tori frowned.

Will there ever be a day in which Jade would just bug off and leave her in peace for a while? Sometimes she couldn't handle Jade's deep- cutting sarcasm and jokes. Funny enough, this was the mildest form of hurt that Jade would inflict in a lifetime.

"Hey! I'm not a dic-ding-ding!" Tori wailed defensively before closing her locker with a thud, "You're being mean, Jade! Again!"

Sometimes Jade got to her so much that it drove her insane. And that is where she wins. Jade strived in aggravating people like her. It would usually be better to ignore her on some occasions, but this time, Tori couldn't help herself.

Jade cringed before grabbing her coffee cup that Beck was currently holding and took a sip from it.

"Oh, grow a pair!" she snorted with a dismissive glance behind her shoulder. Tori could be so sensitive sometimes. It made her sick to her very core.

"Jade!" The Indian boy narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend with a chastising tone.

The brunette's eyes flashed in anger seeming to interpret his expression in a whole different light.

"What?!" she asked, with a edge in her tone as she crossed her arms and faced him.

"Stop being mean." Beck ordered before he crossed his arms just like hers and reflected her look back upon her.

Why was Jade always bothering someone? Can't she take a break every once in a while for Pete's sake?

"I'm not being mean! She's so freaking sensitive!" Jade complained in her defense, her eyes cutting daggers as she glared at her boyfriend. He's always taking Vega's side for no damned reason. She ought to straighten him out.

"That was pretty mean, Jadey." Cat fluttered her eyelashes as she frowned before smiling cutely. Her famous dimples popped on both sides of her cheeks. Aw, she just loved Jade… even when she was being mean. But Jadey was mean because Jadey needed to be showered with love and friendship.

"Oh what do you know?!" Jade spat out quickly, obviously not choosing her words carefully before she spoke. She tossed empty coffee cup behind her as her gaze stayed trained on Cat's rapidly changing one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried frantically causing the other three to look at one another before widening their eyes at Jade. Why was Jadey being so mean to her now?

Jade sighed after receiving the glares from her boyfriend and the two best friends, "Nothing. Nothing! It's just that Barbie here can't even take a joke!" she paused to nudge her head Tori's way before continuing on, "It was a joke! You know, like… ha-ha?"

Andre and Beck gave identical looks, both of their brows arched in disbelief.

"That was a joke?" Andre seemed to ask for both himself and Beck with a tone of shock.

"Whatever, Harris! You know what?! You people just don't know humor when you see it!"" Jade screeched, feeling uncomfortable that everyone was accusing her of being mean. It wasn't her fault!

It's just that whenever she saw Tori and heard her sorry- assed voice, she just couldn't help herself but be cruel. It was just her nature and it'd be a million years from now if she'd ever change. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared off into the distance behind her shoulder.

Everyone was quiet until Cat decided to start jumping up and down again with her sing- song chant.

"It's my day! It's my day!"

Andre smiled at this again while Tori seemed to resume her previous state of confusion.

"Yeah but its two days from now, Cat." Beck tried to gently explain to the jumpy redhead, in attempt to calm her down. Sometimes he was seriously worried about her. Cat was a longtime friend of his but sometimes he felt they were on two different planets. She tended to think very- unrealistically. And Beck was a realistic guy. It was hard at times to have a common mindset with the girl. Yet it was also hard to deal with whenever anyone stomped on her hopes with a dose of reality. He'd rather stay supportive.

Andre nodded, supporting Beck's comment.

Tori, however, was still confused about "Cat's day" yet being on "Valentine's Day". Isn't Valentine's Day for everyone to celebrate?

She looked back and forth from Andre and Beck hoping for a reasonable explanation.

"I get that Valentine's Day is almost here but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked innocently as she turned once more towards her locker to make sure it was locked, "It has nothing to do with anything, does it?"

When she turned back she was met with three stony glares. Jade's- she was used to, but Andre's and Beck's were rare to see. She looked Cat's way in hopes of seeing a more relaxed facial expression but Cat's doe- like eyes grew wider and wider as if she would cry at any given moment. It would seem that she took Tori's question the wrong way.

Tori widened her eyes and tilted her head slightly in recognition.

Oh… she got it now. Valentine. Cat Valentine. Valentine's Day… oh.

Cat gazed at her sadly while the other three watched the interaction cautiously as if they were watching a predator hunt its prey. Time seemed to stand still for those 15 seconds until Cat cracked a small smile, a dimple appearing on her cheek.

"Cause Valentine's Day was named after me! My brother said so!" she responded happily before hugging and hanging onto the arm of the younger Vega sister. She bounced joyfully again.

Hearing this, Tori paused with a fake, plastic smile. Cat seriously believed that? She knew Cat was strange in her own unique way but God, she wasn't that strange. She had better set the petite girl straight.

"Uh, Cat…" Tori started off awkwardly, "I don't think that-"

Tori was instantaneously interrupted by Jade, who had just pulled out her favorite scissors and started snipping in the air to get her attention. Tori then noticed the three who were currently behind Cat.

Jade shot the Latina a menacing stare. She better keep her flaps shut or else. She made snipping noises in the air again to send a second message.

The Goth tried to move closer in an attempt to scare Tori again but her boyfriend kept her glued to his side with an arm wrapped around her waist. He widened his eyes at Tori and made a slow slicing motion across his neck with his other hand. He couldn't deal with a crazed- out Cat roaming the halls. There would be no way to control that. Last time she had a blow out, his hair got messed up and he truthfully could not afford to tame it again.

Andre also tried to stop her from saying anything with a frantic head-shake and was consistently mouthing 'No'. Cat tended to get a little crazy and it often reached the stages of abuse. The last time, his hair got pulled and he got kicked in the ribs. It may or may have not been her but she initiated it. The only way to prevent that from happening was to keep her calm- no- keep her happy.

"Valentine's Day was totally named after you, Cat!" Andre said hurriedly before Tori could say anymore. He rubbed Cat's shoulder comfortingly, "Right Beck?"

Beck let go of Jade and came on Cat's other side, also giving her a back pat, "That is right. Oh gee, Cat, I have a gift for your big day! Say, I'll give it to you early. What do you think?"

The redhead's eyes seemed to light up even more as Beck backed away with a smile and grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand tightly.

Cat jumped up and down happily as she clapped her hands together, "Really? Oh boy, oh boy! Let's go!"

And before anyone else could blink, she grabbed Beck's free hand, forming a chain between herself, Beck, and Jade and dragged them away over to his locker in a long wiggly line. Jade nearly dropped her scissors, being at the end of the line and groaned in annoyance.

Andre shot the two a sympathetic look while Tori remained confused. She turned to face the dark- skinned boy with a frown on her face.

"What's her deal with Valentine's Day?"

"Well, she thinks of it as her second birthday," Andre explained with a smirk, "So she expects presents from all of us. You know how Cat can get."

Tori made a face.

"Sounds like a rip- off to me." She lamented with a raise of her eyebrows making Andre laugh. Her heart nearly stopped when he shot her a grin afterwards. She couldn't understand it. Lately whenever she was around Andre all she ever did was blush and had butterflies in her stomach over and over. What was that all about? She pondered on that before Andre broke through her thoughts.

"Well kudos to her. She'll always have a Valentine." Andre smiled before changing the subject, "Hey, I'll walk you to class."

She returned the smile before adjusting her books, "Sure. Lead the way."

They started walking and she was instantly reminded again of the upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day. Hollywood Arts were unfortunately reminding her of its existence with balloons, streamers, giddy girls holding heart- shaped cards, guys munching on chocolates- yup. She just won't get cut a break.

"So," she started off before nudging her head towards all the bustle of activity around her, "What's your plan for Valentine's Day?"

Why was it that she was so hopeful for him to say none? It would be great if he found a great girl and had a great relationship unlike his last few- like with Sherry and Hope. But still, she hoped not.

Andre made a face as he stared straight ahead, "Same old, same old."

She gave him a clueless smile, "Meaning?"

"Meaning starting from now, I have to run around looking for a girl to be my Valentine." He responded. He really didn't want to. He would've just preferred coming up with the guts to ask the muse of his dreams out. But it didn't seem like she was interested. With every pump of confidence he got the night before, it would all drain out the moment he laid his eyes on her. Plus Tori made it so hard to ask her out. She was always dating some random hotshot with no brain and Andre was always the friend to go to when her heart got broken. He got friend-zoned so often that he now believed and felt that Tori truthfully was just not into him that way. It was better just to remain friends.

Andre sighed.

Hell, Tori was a great friend. She was always there when Andre needed her and that's the way it should remain.

Tori's hope rose when she heard his declaration.

"Well, if you want, if you know, nothing seems to come up, maybe you could just, you know, hang out-" She got interrupted by her loud sister who stomped over their way. Andre gave Tori a look of concern, not getting her point but before he could question her about it, Trina towered over the two of them in her latest heels.

"Tori! Where the hell is that dweeb friend of yours with that nasty- looking puppet?!" she demanded in question with a crazed look. Both Tori and Andre were taken aback and stared at each other for a while before staring back at the older Vega sister.

"Uh, don't you mean Robbie?" Andre asked uncertainly giving the girl a narrowed eyebrow.

Oh yeah. There goes one of the reasons why he's lucky that he isn't dating Tori. He wouldn't be able to handle her constant butting in. She did that often whenever Tori, he, and the rest of the gang hung out. Imagine how much more she'll surprise him with her uh… beauty.

"Whatever, Andrew!" Trina rolled her eyes before going on, "You tell your bug-eyed friend, Roland, that if he leaves one more creepy note in my locker, I will personally stomp him out!"

Andre and Tori tilted back as Trina gave them one scary glare before shoving past them and nearly tripping on her heels.

They both tried to hold back their laughs as she walked away from them, looking even more frustrated than she did a second ago.

Tori shook her head with a laugh, "Why the girl refuses to wear flats, I will never know."

Andre eyed Trina's super- high, sharp stilettos with widened eyes, "Yikes. I'd definitely be scared by that."

"You know? God." Tori laughed before scoffing in disbelief. She then massaged her hair with her free hand that wasn't carrying notebooks and textbooks.

Andre shook his head with a chuckle of his own before he took one last look at the retreating figure. He soon turned back to face Tori with a look of concern.

"Anyways… what was it that you were about to ask me?" he asked with a direct gaze.

Tori felt that at any second, she would blow up in embarrassment from the way he looked at her during that moment. God… what the hell was wrong with her nowadays? Did she hit her head somewhere and forgot? Lately all she was capable of doing was staring at him and blubbering incomprehensible syllables. Speaking of such drooling…

"Uh, Tori?" Andre arched his eyebrow, looking confused yet even more worried than before.

Lately, Tori seemed to drift off into her own world and he was worried about what may be troubling her. But whenever he asked her about it, she'd wave it off. Probably sparing him from hearing the hordes of guy problems she has. He should be grateful.

"Huh?"

She shook her head to distract herself from the moving shape of Andre's lips and stared into his deep brown eyes etched with worry. God, even his eyes made her weak in the knees. She shook her head a second time in attempts to straighten herself out.

"Nothing, nothing," she assured him before trying to bring up the topic of hanging out again, "I was just saying that-"

Just as she was about to bring the idea up, a flustered Robbie Shapiro, ran from around the corner and noticing the two, stood in between them. He looked around his surroundings frantically before clasping his hands onto Andre's shoulder blades.

"There you guys are!" he shrieked in relief as he shook the musician back and forth.

Oh God, he thought he was going to die! Thank God he found some sort of helpful back-up instead of that insulting puppet taking back seat in his backpack.

Andre removed Robbie's hands from his shoulders with a freaked- out glance.

"Space, man, space…!" Andre said before nodding at Robbie's book-bag, "Hey, I think Rex there's about to fall."

"Hey, Robbie." Tori greeted with a half-smile. She was a bit disappointed that Robbie decided to pop up now that she was mustering up the courage to ask Andre out, "How's its hanging?"

Tori punched Robbie's shoulder playfully just as he pulled out his puppet sticking from behind his back. He placed him in his hands and the puppet- much to the two's dismay- started talking.

"God, Curly, when I say whoa, what don't you get?" The puppet quipped humorously.

"What?" Robbie hissed before leaning into his puppet's ear, "I am not your horse. By all means walk on foot if you want to be so bossy, Rex!"

"Fussy, fussy." The puppet shot back just as Robbie sighed and raked a hand through his unruly mass of hair.

He understood laughing at himself and all but sometimes doing this was downright pathetic. He knew. Maybe it was the 5 year-old part of him that still wanted acknowledgement from his peers but the habit was stuck for now. He has gotten too used to making himself a spectacle.

"You do know you have an appointment with a stiletto coming up your way, right?" Tori asked with a voice of concern.

Robbie nodded and with an exasperated glance upwards he sighed again, "Trina."

Andre also wore a face of worry for his guy pal, "Yeah. Bro, are you okay? I understand trying to date any other girl in school, but why in Blitz's name are you trying to woo Trina of all people?"

Even if Robbie gave him some sort of answer in support of dating her, Andre would never, ever, ever understand. If Robbie dated Trina, he would have see more of her and that would be without the positive aspect of dating Tori. In other words, an eternal, ongoing nightmare.

No. No. Robbie and Trina cannot happen.

Robbie leaned against a set of lockers with a forlorn expression, "It was a mistake."

The two of them gave him another look.

A mistake? Uh no, no, no, no.

This was the same boy from freshman year who chased Trina for weeks because of a kiss they did in Drama class. Yeah, that was definitely not a mistake. Or maybe it was. Tori hoped the Jewish boy was telling the truth.

"A mistake?" she asked, hoping to get further explanation.

Rex interrupted, "More like mistakes plural. This dunzo here kept on stuffing the wrong locker like it was his job. Wouldn't the idiot's locker be pink with cupcakes?!"

"It's not my fault I didn't know if it was cupcakes or lipsticks! How was I to know?!" Robbie defended himself to the plastic puppet- in other words- himself.

"Well you ought to know. You're the one that's always stalking the red-headed ditz." Rex commented back.

Andre and Tori both watched the exchange with identical looks of confusion until Andre raised a hand to cut the man and the puppet off. This was getting too out of hand. Next thing you know, someone will be talking to their hand and pretending that it's real.

"Okay…" he shook his head as if to regain normality before questioning, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Robbie frowned with a downcast gaze, "Those letters weren't meant for Trina. They were meant for Cat."

"Oh…" the two best friends realized in unison. Now they understood.

"Well," Tori started off, "Why not give her the letters and gifts personally? I mean that's what Beck's doing right now. He's giving her a gift."

Robbie's head swerved in Tori's direction before he leveled his gaze with hers.

Beck? Beck is giving Caterina a gift?! Whatever for? Doesn't he have that demon spawn of a girlfriend to deal with or what?! Those two were either on or off faster than a light switch and it was super annoying to deal with.

"Seriously?" Robbie retorted with a pout, "What did he break up with Jade again or something?"

The Latina and the African- American boy gave him another look of confusion. Sometimes this guy was extra confusing.

"Huh?" Andre managed to ask before Robbie interfered by rambling on.

"And so what? His next girlfriend to be on his list is Cat? Oh, go figure. Of course she'd be!" He finished off with a wail. He then clutched his heart with a forlorn expression as he slid downward against the school lockers. It was all over. Cat and Beck would become the new Ariel and Eric and live happily ever after while he would suffer the cost. Oh the agony of loving!

The two best friends gave each other looks before giving the pale boy the same weird look.

"You think Beck would want to date Cat first if things didn't work out with Jade?" Tori scoffed with a laugh, "That, that's ridiculous."

Beck. Beck was the guy Tori used to like, similar to every other girl at Hollywood Arts. But she didn't like him that much to get into never-ending drama with the school's revered Goth girl. Even though he's a nice guy and had that additional super- hotness, a little part of her knew she would be bored quickly in a relationship with him. Not that she was boring or he was. It was just that they both were so alike that there would be no challenge in that sort of relationship. He was better off with Jade and plus, she liked seeing the Goth and the Indie together. They complimented the other well even if some may not agree.

"Uh, man, Jade and Beck are very much together," Andre assured his friend with a back pat before shrugging, "Or at least it seemed that way to me."

He looked back at Tori who seemed to keel over hearing that 'Beck would choose Cat next to date'. Typical. Like every other girl, she's in love with Beck Oliver, his best friend. There goes another reason why he and Tori will never be together.

The brunette seemed to have recovered and she noticed that Robbie was still depressed. So she knelt down beside him and tried to cheer him up with encouraging words.

"Yeah, I mean, hey, even I have to give Cat her Valentine." She mentioned with a smile as she rubbed the curly-haired boy's back.

She had no damn clue what she was getting the girl but the girl was amazed by nearly anything. Eh, she could buy her a pack of bibble.

Robbie froze and looked astounded after hearing Tori's declaration.

Tori wants Cat to be her Valentine?! It was great that Tori was being open about her feelings and all during this time and age, but why Cat?! Cat was his girl! There were other lesbians out there to date.

"Hubba- hubba!" The puppet sing-songed, "Tori's got the hots for Cat…"

"What?" Robbie let out a cry of devastation as Tori nodded, backing up what she previously said. She kept on bobbing her head until she realized how Robbie interpreted it.

"Right- Wait a minute!" she shouted with a rapid headshake of 'no' as she rose from her position on the ground, "No, no, not in that way!"

"Yeah, I'm giving Cat a gift too." Andre commented with a nod, not really paying much attention to the small details like Tori.

Robbie looked threatened. What the hell was going on here? Did everyone in the damned school like Cat Valentine?! Why? Why?!

"Why?" he shrieked in horror, "Why do you all have to like Cat?!"

"Because she's cheerful, a great friend, makes awesome cupcakes, always a positive, beaming, ray of light in this-" Tori rambled on until she realized the strange looks the guys shot her way, "What? I can't make a few nice comments about a friend?"

Cat was sincerely nice. She was one of the first people Tori talked to at Hollywood Arts with the exception of Andre. The girl deserved a whole lot more than just bibble! She would have to think about what to get the petite girl.

Andre shook his head with a laugh, "Dude! We aren't in love with Cat or something! Don't tell me you forgot about Cat's gift giving business on Valentine's Day?"

Seriously? Having a crush on Cat? That was laughable. Like, Cat? No way.

Robbie's facial expression relaxed as he rose on his feet, "Oh yeah… I forgot about that."

Andre nodded in agreement, "Apparently so."

"But I didn't think there'd be this much competition." Robbie laughed awkwardly with a toss of his curly hair.

There will always be a batch of suitors whether Robbie could help it or not because Cat was so beautiful. But one day, she'll see he is the one for her! For now, it was okay for nobodies to try and capture her heart. They won't succeed.

"Dude, that's not what I meant-"Andre tried to clarify but instead he got interrupted by a loud screech coming from behind them.

"ROLAND!"

"And the demon wearing Prada arrives, ladies and gentlemen." Rex quipped.

"Oh God, Oh God," Robbie wailed, "She's coming for me! She's coming for me!"

He quickly ran in front of the two before grabbing Tori's right arm with one hand and Andre's left arm with the other as he turned them around, making them his fence of defense.

"It's just Trina," Andre shrugged carelessly as he gave his scared friend a glance, "Is it really that serious?"

He understood Trina was you know, Trina but it wasn't like she was some horrific monster.

"It's Trina, Andre," Tori reminded him, "My psychotic sister. It is way beyond serious."

Andre thought about it for a second. Then again, the girl was a pure monster when he, Robbie, and Beck were stuck taking care of her when her wisdom tooth got pulled out. She was the craziest person he'd ever lay eyes on.

"Yeah you're right." He rapidly agreed, "I mean who the heck else we're talking about? Silly me."

The screech seemed to be getting nearer, "ROLAND! Come out, come out, wherever you are! I will find you!"

"Roland? Who the hell's Roland? I see no Roland…" Rex commented.

Robbie peeped up from behind their shoulders and rested his head in between their blades.

"Look I'd hate to interrupt you guys and the midget comedian, but… I'M ABOUT TO BECOME KUMQUAT!" he shrieked out his eight last syllables causing his defense to jump.

God, if he died he'd wonder how long it would take for everyone to find out. Having conversations seemed like a more convenient way of spending time instead of helping out a friend.

"Okay, Chill, bro..." Andre raised his hands in defense, trying to calm Robbie down until his curiosity got the better of him, "Kumquat. .. Kumquat. That sounds like food. I wonder if it tastes good…"

"Yeah, I think it's a citrus or something," Tori said with nod, "But I don't think it's flattened at all..."

The two both nod, half- ignoring Robbie who gave them both a look of exasperation.

"Who cares?!" Robbie yelled, breaking off the two's attention, "I'm going to be maimed at any given second!"

"Just make sure I'm number one in your will, Four Eyes." Rex added, "I call dibs on the Pear Laptop."

Andre looked back from his terrified friend over to the resounding steps that grew closer and louder by the second. He sighed before turning to face the curly- haired guy.

"How about I walk you to class?" Andre suggested, "I'll watch out for Trina and any trapdoors or booby traps set with stiletto heels, okay?"

"Really?" Robbie blinked in happiness, nearly shedding tears.

Andre rolled his eyes. Robbie was unbelievably theatrically at times it was crazy.

"Yes, really," he answered with a deadpanned look, "Come on."

Just as Andre was about to wave in Tori's direction and head off straightaway, Robbie chose that exact moment to hug the dreadlocked musician tightly.

"Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you!" he repeated happily as a wiggling Andre tried to unravel from his surprisingly strong grip. God, he was just like one of those stalker girls. There was no way of removing the ventriloquist or the dummy that was pierced into Andre's side, being in between the two guys. Robbie was so touchy- feely. He would have to talk to him about it when they took Ballet class later.

"You say I love you one more time, and I will have second thoughts…" he muttered as he dragged on his side, Robbie, who hung onto him with a huge smile, "Later, Tori."

"I'll see you at SIkowitz'." She called after Andre and Robbie who walked stealthily back in the opposite direction; trying to avoid any girl that looked anything remotely like Trina.


End file.
